


Five Words... Avon

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Five Words [6]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge I was given five words and had to write ficlets on each. The words were <em>rhubarb, taxicab, superhero, accordion</em> and <em>salmonella</em>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Words... Avon

**Five Words... Avon**

****

**Rhubarb**

****

By the time Blake's battered rebellion went back - really back, long after the war - his second in charge allowed a small secret indulgence, a small memory, and ordered up the type of meal he recalled being served by his parent, from the old Dome food processors, when he was very young, and death, politics and oppression, and food rations and the hungry lower orders, they were all something you read about in banned books. 

****

The faux-rhubarb tasted as sharp and tart on his tongue as he recalled, the mock cream as sweet and bland. 

****

It tasted of childhood... and memories, good and bad. 

****

He never tried it again. 

****

  

****

**Taxicab**

****

After the Grand Reunion - as the others would have called it - Kerr hid out in Gauda Prime's biggest and roughest city while the heat died down. His cover as a taxicab flyer was pretty thin - but then no one looked too hard at the driver, and no one asked questions when his onboard navigation got snippy and belligerent and snapped back at him. 

****

So it worked... for a while. 

****

  

****

**Superhero**

****

He refused to think of Blake as a hero. Well, consciously, at any rate. What his dreaming subconscious did with old tales of great and powerful - and always, _always_ right - superheroes was no one's business but his own, and even for him, banished in the waking light. 

****

  

****

**Accordion**

****

For the rest of his life - which turned out to be far longer than he had thought, or planned, or even hoped - Avon would smile when he heard the sound of accordion e-music. 

****

After all, it had been playing in the besieged Commissioner's Palace on Porthia Major, in the last days of the Third Revolution - the day that _he_ caught up with - and finally, fully dealt with - a minor Commissioner whom no one would miss... 

****

  

****

**Salmonella**

****

The Dome-bred crew learned fast, but not fast enough... 

****

The first bout of food poisoning after a feast with a small and impecunious rebel group could have been coincidence; the second, and even worse (Avon himself remembered little but the cramps, the humiliation, and the fact that Jenna and Vila were worse nurses than even Tynus had been), more suspicious. After the fifth - and Zen's long and horrendously thorough lecture on the evolution and mutation of xenomorphic salmonella in Outer Worlds ecocultures - Blake brought in a new rule that even Avon did not dispute: find an excuse, any excuse but do _not_ actually eat what the friendliest of locals has cooked just for you... 

****

**

**\- the end -**

**


End file.
